


Oh Roses They Don't Mean a Thing

by RoostTheWyvern



Series: Tsuru's Whump Folder [2]
Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, John Whump, School Sucks, Takes place after the first movie, and one or two agents, author is sorry they took too long, the oc are nurses and doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoostTheWyvern/pseuds/RoostTheWyvern
Summary: He didn't know how this had happened. He knew he was hurt, but he thought it was only a few bruises and cuts.He forgot how fragile humans are.





	Oh Roses They Don't Mean a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the Hellboy fandom. But my favorite character the whump is John. So enjoy.
> 
> And yes, it's been a while.

John sighs and smiles at the display of love and fire from his two friends. The whole fight with Resputin was difficult, but due to the fact he was able to escape his bonds and apprehend one of the followers, the fight ended in their victory.

For the most part.

He winces as he leans against the wall, his rids felt like they were shattered and made it unbearable to breath. His breaths come out in shallow puffs and he sinks to the floor, back still against the wall. A quiet cough shoots pain through his body and something wet flows down his chin.

He felt so tired. The black was taking him. Taking away the pain.

No one will mind if he slept. Just for a little bit.

* * *

Hellboy was in pure bliss. Their firey (:D) kiss only ending because of the lack of air. They part as the fire recedes, looking into each other's eyes. Hellboy turns his head towards where the BPRD agent was standing. He smirks, "I bet you're super jealous right now, boyscout."

His smirk falls when he sees nothing but the dark tunnel. "Myers? Where are y-" a darker spot on the ground against the wall catches his eye and something metallic hits his nose. He walks towards the spot, hoping that it was just a trick of the shadows. Liz follows behind and summons a small flame to her hand and gasps.

Hellboy's eyes widen at the slumped figure. The man was laying on his side, back pressed against the wall, arms splayed out in front of him. What worried the demon more was the steadily growing puddle of blood.

Liz drops down next to John, her flame floating beside her. She reaches out and rests a hand on his shoulder, hoping it would rouse him. A weak cough echos in the tunnel and tired eyes open, red flows out from his lips.

"L-liz..." John mumbles, allowing more red to flow. Liz shushed him, "don't say anything, you have to stay awake until we call for backup, okay?" The man nods and smiles at the pyrokinetic, trying to reassure her.

Liz looks over to Hellboy, "you watch him, I'm going to call the BPRD." Hellboy silently crouches next to the wounded agent. He sighs, "I leave you alone for a few minutes..." he shakes his head, "...just, stay alive till the medics get here."

John nods and concentrates on staying awake. Liz comes back, relieved, "they will be here shortly, but we have to get out of her."

They glance at John, making sure he was still with them. "Let's go, then," Liz helps maneuver the agent into Hellboy's arms. His left hand under John's shoulders and his stone right hand under the man's knees.

They were gonna get a kick outta this later. The boyscout is gonna freak if he recovers. Hellboy grimaces, when, when he recovers.

The man gasps in pain at the movement, which makes the demon wince. Liz cringes beside him, and begins to lead the way out of the tunnel.

* * *

Hellboy looks down every few minutes at the injured agent as they make their way out. He was still awake, but his eyes were glassy from the blood loss.

Liz would look back every so often, he is her friend after all. She lets out a cry of relief as natural light filters through, they made it.

She looks back and her heart stops. Hellboy was shaking the John, telling him to wake up. He looks at her and begins to run out the entrance, meeting the medics halfway.

They load the injured man into the helicopter, attaching wires and a mask to the bloody face. Hellboy and Liz stand there, watching the helicopter take off, their minds finally catching up.

Liz blinks, "how... how did he get so bad, I don't remember him getting hurt... besides a few scratches and bruises." Hellboy stared at the newly brightened sky, his thoughts marred by the loud sounds of another helicopter touching down.

The doors opened and revealed a woman wearing a bomber jacket. "Come on, you two! Manning expects you at the BPRD!" The two board the helicopter and strap in, donning their headphones. The agent smiles, "don't worry, Myers is a strong guy," her face softens into something motherly, "my wife is his doctor and surgeon, so he will be just fine."

* * *

It took a while to get to the BPRD and Manning was already waiting for them. The friendly agent, Lucinda Mamoru, reassured them the whole ride and somehow told Mannings most of what happened.

They say their goodbyes and walk with Mannings and meet up with Abe. Liz tells her side of the story, what Rasputin and his followers did to her and stuff. Hellboy told how he lost control and that John brought him out of it.

Mannings dismissed them the rest of the day, which was nice of him. Abe asked what happened as they made their way to the infirmary, but he only got a watered down version.

A nurse at the front told them to wait a little since they were still trying to stabilize the boy boyscout. They silently sat down and waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, the door opened and an asian woman in scrubs walked out. She looks at the small group, "hello, I'm Dr. Mamoru, agent Myers will make a fine recovery. He needs to stay in the ICU for a little while, but he will be moved out soon." She looks at their faces, reading emotions they didn't know they were showing.

A soft smile appears, "you may see him, but he will be asleep for the rest of the day. You may visit him anytime you want, just make sure you see me or my head nurse. His name is Roberts and you can't miss him."

She pushes the door open and gestures for them to go in, she then closes the door. "Follow me," she walks them to a door, "here's his room. Try not to worry when you see him, the machines make everything look worse then they are." They nod and she leaves them in front of the door.

Hellboy grabs the doorknob, "let's not keep the boyscout waiting." He opens the door and they are instantly greeted by beeping monitors and the whooshing sound of oxygen. They all circle around the bed and shudder at the sight.

John had been changed into a loose white tshirt and a pale blue blanket went up to his stomach, covering his legs. Tubes snaked out of his limp arms, pushing in nutrients and blood. White bandages peeked out of the collar and sleeves. The most alarming thing was the oxygen mask strapped to his pale face. Small bandages covered small wounds on his face, one on his hairline and a small one on the edge of his cheek bone.

Liz inhales sharply and exhales shakily, eyes wet with unwashed tears. She never really cried for anyone, but this is John, her friend. He helped her with her feelings for Hellboy and made her feel like a person, took her out for coffee. And now he was here, almost died because of some stupid guy's plan to take over the world or something. She wished she could set that Rasputin guy on fire.

Abe didn't know how to process this. He wished that he was there, maybe he could have prevented this. But he can't just sulk over this, he will read every book he can to help him recover.

Hellboy's right hand was clenched tightly, he didn't even notice that it was this bad. He was mentally beating himself, John is a human and they were too soft for missions. He will just not bring him on missions. But he knows, deep inside, that Myers won't listen to him. He will just have to protect him better.

* * *

It took a while, but John was finally free to go back to work. Well, he couldn't go out to the field for a while, but free nonetheless. Abe helped him with his lung exercises and made sure he took his medicine, he was a little overbearing, but he didn't mind.

Liz hung out with him more often and helped him out. She made sure that he wasn't bored and didn't try to strain himself, she also always brought coffee.

Hellboy basically hovered over him. Watching everything he does and always followed him around the base. He insisted in getting his own stuff and came with him when he visited Abe, made up stories or reasons why he was following.

John never called them out for it, but he hopes that Hellboy will stop hovering.

John Myers is just going to have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has noticed, the titles of my first two are song lyrics. All of the others will have that too.
> 
> The voltron one is from panic at the disco's gospel.
> 
> This one is of monsters and men's wild roses.


End file.
